


In Our Souls, We're Standing By

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Glee
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, Gen, Post canon, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, the glee club still unites the members who were a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Souls, We're Standing By

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Standing By by PTX and I just dreamed this up in Spanish class.

It had been so many years since any of them had been a part of the glee club, but it was still with them to this day. The relationships they'd formed in the group had persisted throughout the years in ways none of them could have imagined. Singing songs onstage with all their friends had done more for them than anything else. Even after graduation, they always found their way back to the McKinley High choir room. Mr. Schu had changed them for the better: it was never really about winning, just about the music. Sue had tried so hard to take that from them, but she never could. The music was what had united them and it would be what kept them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
